Belphegor
Belphegor war ein Dämon. Geschichte Als die Tore der Hölle sich öffnen, übernimmt er die Hülle des toten Jack Kline. Er möchte einfach wieder seine alte Hölle wieder haben und will deswegen Sam und Dean helfen. So vetreibt er zuerst die Geister aus den Hüllen der Leichen, damit sie alle die Kapelle verlassen können. Er bewundert die Arbeit, die Dean damals mit Alastair in der Hölle geleistet hat. Später nuzt er einen Geistereinsperrzauber, um die Geister in der einen Stadt festzuhalten. In Raising Hell gehen Dean und Belphegor den Rand der Barriere entlang und nutzen dabei die Fähigkeit des Dämons, die Geister zu sehen, auch wenn sie unsichtbar sind, um Fluchtversuche zu verhindern. Belphegor merkt an, dass der Zauber nicht ewig andauern wird und sie es nicht mit normalen Geistern zu tun haben. Als Belphegor kommentiert, dass er nicht der Liebling der Geister ist, fragt Dean, ob er für sie in der Hölle ein Arschloch sei. Belphegor besteht darauf, dass er gerade seinen Job gemacht hat und es ist die Hölle, kein Spa. Die beiden bemerken die Ironie, sich mit einem Dämon bzw. einem Jäger zusammenzutun und Dean fragt nach Belphegors Motiven. Belphegor besteht darauf, dass er die Hölle so mag wie sie war und ein guter Soldat ist. Belphegor lenkt Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Geist, der versucht zu fliehen und identifiziert ihn als Francis Tumblety, auch bekannt als Jack the Ripper. Belphegor gesellt sich zu den Winchestern, als Francis zwei Besessene benutzt, um sie zu zwingen, die Barriere zu überwinden, bevor Arthur Ketch eingreift. Belphegor informiert später die Winchesters, Arthur und Rowena MacLeod über die Situation. Nachdem er erfahren hat, wer Belphegor ist, gibt Arthur bekannt, dass er beauftragt wurde, ihn zu ermorden, angeblich, weil Belphegor "eine monströse Bedrohung für die Menschheit ist". Arthur und Belphegor identifizieren seinen Arbeitgeber als den Dämon Ardat, der Belphegor hasst. Sam sagt Arthur, er solle ihn nicht töten, da sie den Dämon brauchen, und Dean fügt "für den Moment" hinzu. Während Sam und Dean den Umkreis patrouillieren, taucht Belphegor hinter ihnen auf und sie verraten, dass sie von einer zuverlässigen Quelle erfahren haben, dass die Barriere allmählich versagt. Belphegor gibt an, dass er vermutet hat, dass sie das bereits wissen und die Barriere nicht stärken können, da es eine einmalige Sache war. Nachdem Belphegor erfahren hat, dass ihre Quelle Kevin Tran ist. Obwohl Dean darauf besteht, dass Kevin in den Himmel gehört, enthüllt Belphegor, dass in die Hölle geworfene Seelen nicht in den Himmel kommen können, die sie nicht aufnehmen können. Als die Winchesters darauf hinweisen, dass ihr Vater und Bobby Singer es nach der Flucht aus der Hölle beide in den Himmel geschafft haben, stellt Belphegor fest, dass Gott ein paar Ausnahmen gemacht hat und dass sie nichts dagegen tun können, wenn er nicht auf ihrer Seite ist. Belphegor schließt sich den Winchesters, Castiel und Rowena an der schwächsten Stelle der Barriere an, wo sich die Geister versammeln, um den Durchbruch zu versuchen. Belphegor merkt an, dass mindestens einhundert mit mehr Kommen versuchen, und weist auf die Nutzlosigkeit von Deans Versuchen hin, die Geister mit Steinsalz zu stoppen. Während Rowena den Seelenfänger benutzt, um die Geister zu fangen, gibt Belphegor bekannt, dass es funktioniert, nur damit Arthur enthüllt wird, dass er von Francis Tumblety besessen ist. Allerdings erschießt Dean Francis mit eisernen Kugeln, vertreibt ihn von Arthur und erlaubt Rowena, den Job zu beenden. Belphegor nickt Dean zufrieden zu. Nachdem Kevin beschlossen hat, die Erde weiterhin als Geist zu durchstreifen, bittet er Belphegor, eine Tür in der Barriere zu öffnen, damit er raus kann. Belphegor kommt Kevins Aufforderung nach, ärgert sich jedoch über die lange Verabschiedungszeit. Rowena und Castiel lenken ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf weitere Geister, die aus der Hölle auftauchen und die Gruppe alarmieren. Belphegor bemerkt, dass die Geister sie bald wieder überrennen werden, sobald die Barriere fällt. Außerdem ist Rowenas Seelenfänger nicht stark genug, um mit allen Geistern fertig zu werden, und sie müssen eine andere Lösung finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Obwohl Sam zuversichtlich ist, dass sie einen finden werden, fragt sich Dean, wie. In The Rupture begleitet Belphegor die Winchesters, Rowena und Castiel zurück in die Krypta, damit Rowena den Zauber Rafforza l'incantesimo ausführen kann, um die Barriere zu stärken. Der Zauber schlägt jedoch fehl und Rowena erklärt, dass die Barriere jetzt zu schwach und die Geister zu stark ist, um erfolgreich zu sein. Belphegor kommentiert, dass es für die, die Punkte halten, jetzt eins für den Dämon und null für die Hexe ist. Rowena verrät, dass die Barriere innerhalb weniger Stunden fallen wird und sie nichts tun können, um sie aufzuhalten.Wortlos verlässt Belphegor die Krypta, gefolgt von Castiel, der fragt, ob er gerade geht. Belphegor weist darauf hin, dass Castiel nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er es getan hätte, da der Engel ihn immer noch nicht ansehen kann, gibt aber zu, dass er es nicht ist. Stattdessen erklärt Belphegor, dass er nur einen Blick auf den Bruch in die Hölle werfen wollte, aus dem immer noch Seelen hervorkommen. Belphegor sagt Castiel, dass es ihm egal ist, wie Rowena es nennt, der Bruch ist weder eine Tür noch ein Tor, sondern ein Riss, der entsteht, wenn Gott seinen Fuß stampft und die Hölle aufreißt. Castiel ist misstrauisch und fragt, warum Belphegor danach gesucht hat, aber Belphegor wendet sich dagegen, indem er darauf hinweist, dass es die längste Zeit ist, in der Castiel ihn in seinen nicht existierenden Augen gesehen hat. Belphegor gibt an, dass er eine Idee hat, aber Castiel wird es nicht mögen. In der Krypta enthüllt Belphegor, dass er Liliths Horn benutzen will. Belphegor erklärt, wie das Horn von Lilith erschaffen wurde, um ihre Herde zu kontrollieren und um alle Seelen und Dämonen zurück in die Hölle zu locken. Obwohl das Horn in Liliths Kammer versiegelt ist, die seit Ewigkeiten versiegelt ist, sind jetzt alle Türen in der Hölle offen, was bedeutet, dass sie Zugang zur Kammer haben. Belphegor gibt an, dass er, wenn er das Horn benutzt, alle Geister der Hölle zurückrufen kann. Danach schließt Rowena den Bruch mit dem Zauber Sanetur Acre Vulnus. Während Rowena beschreibt, was sie brauchen wird, erklärt Belphegor, dass er jemanden braucht, der mit ihm zusammen Schutz vor den Geistern und Dämonen bietet, die möglicherweise noch in der Hölle herumlungern. Dean meldet sich freiwillig bei Castiel, der widerstrebend zustimmt. Auf dem Weg zumRiss fragt Belphegor, ob Castiel einen Plan hat, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, da der Riss ziemlich schnell schließen wird, wenn der Zauber richtig wirkt. Belphegor warnt, dass Castiels Anteil an der ganzen Sache äußerst gefährlich ist: Er könnte sterben oder in der Hölle gefangen sein und Castiels Freunde könnten ihn nie wieder sehen, worüber sie anscheinend nicht zweimal nachgedacht haben. Belphegor ärgert sich, als Castiel sich nicht wehrt und angibt, er wisse nicht, wie sie den Riss überstehen, da er keine Treppen oder sonst etwas gesehen habe. Während sich Belphegor über den Riss beugt, schiebt Castiel den Dämon einfach hinein und springt ihm nach. Auf dem Weg durch die Hölle bemerkt Castiel, wie leise es ist, und veranlasst Belphegor, eine sarkastische Antwort zu geben. Belphegor schlägt vor, dass jeder seinen Schuss gemacht und ausgestiegen hat und kommentiert, dass er ein komischer Typ ist, der ihn in der Hölle mag. Castiel wird dem Dämon gegenüber misstrauischer, da er wusste, dass die Hölle fast leer war, aber angeblich Schutz brauchte. Belphegor behauptet, dass er nur Castiels Gesellschaft wollte und darum bat, Freunde zu werden, während er auf Sam und Dean wächst. Castiel warnt den Dämon, dass Sam und Dean ihn nur benutzen und sie sich überhaupt nicht für Belphegor interessieren. Belphegor stellt Castiels brodelnde Feindseligkeit in Frage und er gibt an, dass der Dämon Jack wie einen Mantel trägt, der für Castiel wie ein Sohn ist, was jede Sekunde in Belphegors Gegenwart unerträglich macht. Die beiden nähern sich der Tür zu Liliths Gemach, und Belphegor schiebt Castiel vor sich her. Im Inneren entdecken die beiden den alten Freund von Belphegor, Malfayan, der die Gelegenheit nutzt, Liliths Schätze zu rauben. Belphegor bestätigt, dass der andere Dämon das Horn nicht hat und die beiden sich über den Haxon-Ring erinnern, den Malfayan trägt. Zu Belphegors Ärger tötet Castiel Malfayan und Belphegor führt ihn zu der versiegelten Kiste mit dem Horn. Auf der Schachtel befindet sich ein enochisches Loblied auf Luzifer, die Beschwörung, die Schachtel zu öffnen, die nur Lilith lesen konnte. Belphegor merkt an, dass es ein kluger Schachzug war, und fordert Castiel auf, ihn zu lesen. Nachdem Castiel die Schachtel nicht öffnen kann, indem er nur das Lied liest, ist er gezwungen, es widerwillig zu singen, die Schachtel zu öffnen und das Horn zu enthüllen. Belphegor sagt Castiel, dass er einen Vorsprung brauchen wird und Castiel bereitet sich darauf vor, das Horn abzugeben, nur damit Ardat sie angreift. Ardat erklärt, dass sie einen heißen Tipp von Arthur Ketch bekommen hat und sie wusste, dass Belphegor in dem zweiten Moment, in dem alle Türen in der Hölle aufflogen, nach einem Weg suchen würde, die Macht zu übernehmen. Ardat tritt Belphegor zu Boden, zieht eine Engelsklinge und schlägt auf ihn ein. Er gibt zu, dass es ein solides Spiel war, Liliths Gauner zu verfolgen, aber Belphegor auf dem Thron wird niemals passieren. Bevor Ardat Belphegor töten kann, greift Castiel den anderen Dämon an und kämpft mit Ardat, der die Wahrheit ans Licht bringt: dass Belphegor die Hölle regieren will und seit Jahrhunderten auf seine Chance wartet. Als Ardat gegen Castiel abgelenkt ist, nutzt Belphegor die Chance, sie mit einer Engelsklinge von hinten zu töten. Castiel verlangt die Wahrheit von Belphegor, der behauptet, dass er die Hölle nicht regieren will, bevor er Castiel schließlich mit Telekinese aus dem Raum schleudert. Belphegor lässt schließlich die Tat fallen und erklärt, dass das Horn nicht nur eine Leine ist, es ist ein Siphon. Er wird es benutzen, um alle Geister und alle Dämonen direkt in sich hinein zu saugen, die Macht von einer Gazillion Seelen. Belphegor gibt an, dass Lilith und Crowley nichts im Vergleich zu ihm sein werden und Belphegor ein Gott sein wird. Castiel merkt, dass der Dämon sie alle gespielt hat, was er bestätigt. Belphegor fängt an zu hupen und zieht alle Seelen und Dämonen hinein. Bevor er jedoch fertig werden kann, schafft es Castiel, sich durch den starken Wind, der vom Horn erzeugt wird, hindurchzukämpfen und den Dämon zu Boden zu schlagen und auf ihn einzuschlagen. Nachdem Castiel die Sonnenbrille abgelegt hat, behauptet Belphegor, Jack zu sein und versucht, Castiel zum Stoppen zu bringen. Castiel schlägt Belphegor, tötet ihn und verbrennt Jacks Körper zu einem verkohlten Skelett. Der Tod von Belphegor zerstört jedoch auch das Horn und stoppt die Rückkehr der Seelen, bevor sie alle zurückgezogen wurden. Nachdem Rowena sich opfert, um den Job zu beenden, konfrontiert Dean Castiel damit, dass er Belphegor tötet und das Horn zerstört. Castiel besteht darauf, dass Belphegor aufgrund seines Plans, die Seelen für sich zu nutzen, eine zu große Bedrohung darstellte, aber Dean besteht darauf, dass sie einen anderen Weg gefunden hätten, um später mit dem Dämon umzugehen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *Magie - er verfügt über einige Zaubersprüche *Unsterblichkeit *Besessenheit *Telekinese Schwächen *Exorzismus *Dämonenmesser *Engelsschwert *Weihwasser Auftritte *Staffel 15 **''Back and to the Future'' **''Raising Hell'' **''The Rupture'' Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 15 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 15 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Unvollständig